


Appreciation

by DimensionArchives (cynicallyunorthodox)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Extreme Pain, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pain, Power Play, Psychology, Restraints, Rules, Submission, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicallyunorthodox/pseuds/DimensionArchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is KANKRI VANTAS and you are a DOM. You had never found someone you wanted as your own submissive, only trained others, until the day Cronus Ampora walked into your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Your name is KANKRI VANTAS and you are a DOM, a MASTER, or simply a TRAINER. The way you came to be a dom is not a simple story and to fully understand it you need to start at the beginning.

Eight years ago, when you were 19, you met a man known only as the Signless. To this day, you’re not completely sure how exactly you met him, but you did, and he saw something in you that you had never seen.

Until him, you were celibate. Your own views towards pleasure deviated from the general consensus so much that you refused to acknowledge they even existed, until him. How he brought you in is not a great act or a revealing confession, no, he took you, under the sheild of the night, and escorted you to a large house he had far enough away as to not be disturbed but close enough to not be suspicious. He was wealthy, so the estate was fairly large, but during that first week, you saw nearly nothing of it.

Upon your arrival, he knocked you out without hesitation and you woke up naked in what you assumed to be the basement. His assistant, someone known as the Dolorosa, whose daughter would later become your assistant as well, brought you up to meet him.

He had told you a general idea of what was going to happen during the coming week. He was going to break you. He was going to have you begging for more of something you never even knew you craved you had repressed it so well. He was going to make you his. And break you he did.

It started out with resentment, fear, and even hatred but sometime during that week you realized you enjoyed it.

At the end, he brought in a small group of doms from around the world to judge your performance and deem you worthy do ‘graduate’ his teachings, and you passed with flying colors. They did, however, note your lack of submissive nature in lieu of a more controlling one. You, though, dismissed this.

The next day, he brought you into his chambers, gave you clothes, and explained why he did what he did.

He had never seen you as a submissive, he had seen you as someone who craved to be dominant but didn’t wish to exert your will on others. He told you that the whole reason he broke you was so that he could build you back up, from scratch. He wanted you to be his legacy.

The next couple weeks were hard. He gave you lessons and lessons at any time, but you never fought because he taught you that respect is something you had to earn and he had long past earned yours but you hadn’t had a chance to earn his. After those weeks, however, he decided he was going to put you to the test.

The Signless had a friend, a woman going by the name of Condesce, who had a boy roughly your age that she had started to train but had trouble breaking his will. This was when Signless explained what exactly he did.

He didn’t train submissives for himselves, no, he trained them for others. He told you he had never come across someone who he wished to have to himself. And he told you that this boy, Psiioniic, is going to be the first submissive you train. Granted, you aren’t going to be a staple part of his training, but you’re going to assist him and thats more than you dreamed.

Psiioniic broke and was rebuilt as a perfect submissive in a weeks time and again the council was called in to judge him. When they returned they noticed you, dressed in an expensive suit and standing at the Signless’ side instead of kneeling at his feet, and remarked they knew you weren’t a submissive. You responded saying that you needed to be broken to be fixed and after the judging, spent a great dinner with them.

You learned that their positions were, generally, passed down to their child. Sometimes they would be passed to a legacy of some sort, but not often. There were three of them. One of them, a towering man, went by the Grand Highblood. He took a more high and mighty view on dominance and had a shorter temper than most but never took it too far. There was a beautiful woman by the psuedonym of Redglare who favored justice for all actions. Her submissives were given just enough punishment to make whatever action they did right, and a small amount more to ensure it didn’t happen again. The third member of this group was Darkleer. He was by far the quitest and sensitive, but not enough so that his submissives didn’t regret their mistakes.

The next few years were spent simply learning. You took over more submissives and worked alongside the Signless for 4 years. Until suddenly, he was killed in accident with a driver who hadn’t slept in days, someone who certainly shouldn’t have been on the road.

When his will was read you learned he had left everything to you. He left you ownership of a company large enough to make you wealthy but small enough that the press was on your tail at all times. He left you all of his savings and his estate. It wasn’t stated in the will, but everyone knew he left you his business as well. Thats where you got the position you’re in today.

Now in the 3 years since then, a few things had changed. The council members were replaced by their children, Kurloz, Latula and Horuss respectively. Dolorosa left shortly after the Signless’ death, unable to bear the house anymore, and her daughter Porrim took over as your assistant. You had trained dozens of submissives but, like the Signless, you had never found anyone who you wanted as your own, and you were fine with that, until recently.

Until the day that Cronus Ampora walked into your life.


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is KANKRI VANTAS and you are a DOM. You had never found someone you wanted as your own submissive, only trained others, until the day Cronus Ampora walked into your life.

The day you met Cronus Ampora wasn't an unusual day, a Monday in May where you had just gone to work, as normal. You had woken up at 5:30 in the morning, showered, gotten dressed, and then began your drive to work. It was about an hour away, as you liked to live in solitude, away from the noises of the city. You were the CEO at Alternian Enterprises, a company that designs, produces, and sells aircrafts. You work closely with Condescension Airlines, the majority of your planes being offered to them before competing companies. The Signless and the Condesce, founder of CA, worked closely in both their personal and professional lives and even though you didn't particularly like her heir, and the current owner, Meenah, you had to keep the relationship between the two companies in order to keep up appearances and not drag attention to yourself. Not to mention that sometimes, it had benefits.

Once you arrived, you took the elevator up to your office, a penthouse suite with a one-way window looking over the lobby and another one looking over the city. Then you greeted Porrim and talked about your weekends. She stays with you at the manor but is often out before you and back after you'd gone to sleep so you didn't see her as much as you used to, unless you were training another submissive. After having a short conversation, you retrieved your coffee from her and entered your office. You dropped your briefcase on your desk and sat in one of the chairs overlooking the lobby.

Most mornings, you'd sit here while everyone else came in to the building. The Signless had always taught you that you can learn a lot just from the way people would walk. The way they held their head, their posture, if they tripped or if they walked with conviction, it was all signs of their personality. For example, Porrim walked with her back straight, never tripped and always walked straight, but her head was held looking down a good majority of the time. This showed who she was; a strong woman who had and obeyed her own will, but her life was tied to someone elses platonically, and she accepted it completely. The downside of this method, though, was that it was usually reversed. Someone who walked holding their head down with bad posture and tripping, usually was a dominant who just hadn't accepted or found that side of themselves yet. Someone who walked arrogantly with their head held high, looking down at anyone they met, often times ended up submissive but unable to force themselves to give up power so easily.

Usually, nobody piqued your interested. You saw some people who could easily be dominant or submissive, but it just wasn't important unless it struck you. You had been taught to follow your own instincts more than anything, so that's what you did. You had found a few great submissives in this office, and you had matched them with equally as great Masters or Mistresses, but it had been a while since anything interested had happened.

Then you saw him.

A man who seemed to be stuck in an era besides his own, walking in. You didn't recognize him so you assumed he was new. He walked in, wearing the essential suit but with his hair slicked back and snuffing a cigarette out in the dish by the doors. He was a seadweller, someone who should be spending their life in the water, but he seemed to not care. He didn't show off his fins, like many seadwellers did by sending blood rushing into their fins, showing off their blood color, but instead he seemed to ignore them. He never touched them, primped them, never fixed them in any way, they were just sort of there. None of that struck you though, because what brought your eyes to him, was his walk.

You had met some of the most arrogant people in the world, but none of them acted quite like this.

He walked to the desk like he had crowds of people following him, swooning at his every word, when in reality it was only a few trolls. His chin was held high and he had a steady smirk on his face. His back was held up strongly and he made eye contact with anyone who looked at him, often sending a wink to them. He hadn't stumbled once, and didn't even slow down until he reached the desk, where he rang the bell and looked up as if he expected someone to be there within a second. Your lobby secretary Damara went up to him and seemed to speak with him for a few seconds before pointing somewhere and giving him a seductive smile which he seemed to return eagerly before chuckling and walking off. If anyone was ever meant to be a submissive in this world, it was that man.

"Porrim. Come here, quickly." You said. You needed the name of that man as soon as possible, you wanted to train him before anyone else realized who he could be and had the chance to do it themselves.

"Yes?" Your secretary walked in and came to stand by the window with you.

"Who is that man?" you asked, pointing to the man with the slicked back hair who was now standing by the elevator, waiting for it to arrive.

"That's Cronus Ampora. He was hired a few days ago, today's his first day. He's just going to be a budget watcher, making sure no unnecessary funds go missing. Why?" she looked at you with a quizzical look. After all, it had been months since you had found someone to train.

"He has the most arrogant attitude I've ever seen, and that's just from observing him from afar. Can you set up a meeting with him in my office, sometime after lunch? I'd like to learn more and decide if he's worth my time."

"Certainly Kankri. Is 1 o'clock alright?"

"Perfect."

 

\--

 

Your name is CRONUS AMPORA. You like to think you'd been born in the wrong decade, you prefer the company of humans rather than trolls, and you hate how being a seadweller is a double-edged sword.

On one hand, people look up to you and they respect and admire you. They do what you ask of them, often without question, even if they're a higher status than you, if only because the hemospectrum was programmed into trolls before it had been eradicated after you had assimilated into the human planet. Human's didn't like crimes for something you can't control which, while it was unheard of to most trolls, made you very happy.

But on the other hand, people expected so much of you. The only reason you had this job was so that you could get your family off your back. Everyone expected you to abuse your power, make everyone below you, but all you wanted was to live a normal life. You were arrogant, there's no doubt about that, but only because of your looks and your ability, not because you have purple blood by pure chance.

Enough of that, though. Today was your first day and you'll be damned if you don't give it your best.

You walked up to the 3rd floor, supposedly the one where all the budgeting advisors were meant to go. You found your cubicle, walked in, and set your stuff down. This whole place felt like a cowpen so far, but you're not going to complain. You can work your way up to where you deserve to be.

Sitting down, you logged into the computer with the credentials they gave you, and did the same with your company email. There were a few memos there, and other instructions telling you what you were supposed to do today, but one email caught your eye.

Meeting Information

From: Porrim Maryam, 

To: Cronus Ampora, 

 

Kankri Vantas is calling you in for a meeting today at 1:00. Please be in office P-1 5 minutes before that time.

 

Thank you,

Porrim Maryam

Secretary

Kankri Vantas. You knew that name. He was the CEO. You assumed that Porrim was his personal secretary from the way that she was emailing you for him. Why would the CEO be calling you in on your first day though? Had you already done something wrong? You frowned. You weren't going to ruin this so soon. He probably met with all the new employees, maybe he was one of those hands-on bosses. You know, the ones that tell all their employees "I'm not just your boss, I'm your friend" but they're not really your friend because as soon as you tell them how you, say, got drunk on a work night, they fire you for incompetence. Maybe you had a bitter experience with one of those. Maybe he won't be as bad as your old boss. Right now, however, it was 8:00 AM and you needed to begin your work if you expected to get it all done, especially taking out about an hour for that meeting. So you got to work.

 

\--

 

P-1. Where is office P-1. You went into the elevator, looking at the buttons. L, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, P. Considering you're cubicle 3-47, you could only assume that P-1 would be on the penthouse floor. Clicking the button, you waited. It was 12:50. You still had 5 minutes before you were expected to be in that office.

Reaching the floor, you got out. You were looking down a large hallway, with offices on either side of you, labeled between P-2 and P-20. At the end of the hallway, there was a large set of double doors. You assumed that must be it considering there were no offices labeled P-1 anywhere else. You walked down the hallway, and stepped in through the doors.

Inside, there was what could only be described as a waiting area. It had small couches on all around the left side, and a coffee table with some flowers and magazines. On the right, there was a woman in a black and green dress, with long black hair and tattoos coiling down her arms. You looked at your watch, 12:54. You cleared your throat to make her aware of your presence and when she turned around, looked at you, and smiled.

"You must be Cronus. Please, sit down, you're right on time." She said in a voice that while being incredibly sweet and alluring, seemed to make you think of an evil temptress, someone who would sweet-talk your ear off and then while your guard was down, just as easily slit your throat.

"Thank you. Porrim, I'm assuming?" You flashed her a grin, one that would normally make women swoon at your feet, but only made her smirk be a small amount more condescending, if that was possible.

"Yes. I'm sorry about asking you to be 5 minutes early but Kankri often times calls people in before the meeting is actually supposed to start."

"It's no big deal, it's my first day it's not like I was doing any extremely important work yet anyway." She chuckled before looking away at her computer again. You took this as your cue to sit and wait. You had only sat down for about 30 seconds before the other set of double doors opened, and a man in a black suit stood there. So this must be Kankri Vantas.

"Cronus Ampora?" he said. You nodded and he raised his eyebrow at you.

"Yes sir."

"Come in." he walks away and you follow him. Once you're both inside, you close the doors and he sits at his desk, motioning for you to sit as well.

He's pretty hot, by anyones standards, and he seems like he knows it, but doesn't bother to use it to his advantage. His black suit compliments the grey skin that's lighter than the average troll, and the bright red tie seems to set it off perfectly. His hair is short but long enough to be a tiny bit feminine, if it was on anyone else but him, slightly curled at the edges and the bangs. He was lean, but not enough to look unhealthy, and he looks to have a bit of muscle on him. Not to mention that ass hes sporting that you were shamelessly watching as you followed him in. And this is all before you even see those eyes.

They're just as, if not more, red than his tie. Not the rust red that's on the hemospectrum, no, red as a human's blood. Now you remember why you knew his name so quickly. He wasn't just the CEO. He was Kankri Vantas, the mutant blood. A while ago, many protesters wanted to get him killed despite the hemospectrum peace laws put in place, but the government refused to allow that to happen. Now, he had been out of the news for a while, probably on perfect. You were so mesmerized you didn't even realize he was speaking until his eyes squinted in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vantas, what?"

"I said, you're probably wondering why I called you in here on your first day." he repeated, eyebrows furrowing in what could easily be frustration.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda was but I just assumed you were one of those bosses who called everyone in on their first day," you replied nonchalantly, shrugging your shoulders as well.

At this he let out a bit of a chuckle, "No, I don't tend to do that, but your father was good friends with the founder of one of our best business associates, Condescension Airlines."

"Oh yeah, that he was. Is that why I got the job here?"

"I'm not going to lie, that was probably at least a little bit of it, but I'm also not going to lie about the fact that I don't really pay attention to who gets hired to work in the cubicles." he said with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, Sir, I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." He grinned at this.

"No, but you'll probably be offended at what I'm going to say next."

"Try me."

"There's a promotion for financial manager open, as our current one got discovered funneling funds into his own account. Mennah has been pressuring me to give it to you and I can't justify not doing it unless I at least give you a chance, so that's what I'm doing. I'm not going to automatically say no, but I probably wouldn't have given you the chance if it weren't for her." he said, with a ghost of a smirk still on his face, raising one eyebrow as if daring you to say anything against it. You weren't, of course, but it's cause you honestly don't mind.

"Nah boss, I'd be more surprised if you wanted to give the chance to a first time worker with no history in financials." At this, his smirk went full-fledged.

"Alright then, let's start the interview."

 

\--

 

So far, he seemed to have extreme arrogance with traces of humility mixed in as well. Your suspicion of him being a natural born submissive was being proven more and more by the second. You just had to ask the right questions to figure it out. Time to start the interview process.

"Are you married?" you decided to ask first. There would be no point in this if he's married, thats the line you don't cross. You don't want some poor man or woman's unhappiness caused by your penchant to dominate.

"No offence Sir, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well this position has quite a bit of travel because you would be needing to work with other agencies about finances and often times people who are married are harder to get travel dates set and to be honest, it's extremely annoying."

"Oh well, no, I'm not." Good. One down, four to go. If three of them fit with your suspicions, he'll be perfect.

"Next, I know this is your first day but, in the future would you consider yourself valuable to this company?"

"Yes. I know I may not have all that much experience with financials but I learn quickly and I'm good at doing things right, especially when people are depending on me." That was more perfect than you expected but still you have three more questions.

"If you had to pick your three best traits, what would they be?"

"Well, I work really hard, I can follow orders really well, not to mention the fact that I'm willing to do anything to get what I want." Two more.

"What would be your two worst ones?"

"I tend to take things too literally, doing exactly what people say without thinking creatively but at the same time, being too creative. Like, doing what they say to one extreme when they wanted me to do it to the other extreme. I also am not good at standing down so if something happens I don't agree with, there's a pretty good chance I'll fight." The second one wasn't good but the first one was super perfect, so you'll count that one as moot. Final question.

"Do you think you deserve this promotion, and if so, why?"

"I do. I deserve it because no matter what I'm doing I'm the best at it and even though I'm new I can prove to you that I'm worth it." Ah there's the arrogance back again.

"Alright well, those are really the only questions I ask, I prefer to do most of it in action. I'll call you when I decide which people it's between and tell you where to go from there. You may go back to your work."

"Thank you Mr. Vantas." He got up and put his hand out to shake yours and you shook it back. Firm, but he let you take the lead and followed that. Another good sign.

You sat back down at your desk and watched as he left, waiting for Porrim to come in and ask how it went. She came in, as if on cue, and asked you.

"How did that go Kanny?"

"Porrim. I want to train him. Not just as any submissive, but as my own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wowwwwwww that went surprisingly well. It also turned out like 3x longer than I intended it to be. I need a new keyboard, on this one the backspace key is sticky and the keys are too hard to press and it hurts my hand :[ anyway, please review I LOVE to read what people think. I don't really have much to say today but yeah. Fanfiction. Sorry it took so long (for FF.net and AO3 it didn't but I posted this on Tumblr on Jan. 26th so it's been like 3 weeks :x Bye guys!
> 
>  
> 
> \--Dara


	3. Retrieval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I’m trying to update every 2 weeks, but lately my life is so hectic. The print edition of our school newspaper, which I’m hoping to be layout editor on next year, came out on Tuesday and I had like 7 graphics and an article in it so I had to do that. I have to have a bunch of graphics done for the library I’m volunteering at by March 1 and I have a bunch of projects, homework, tests, blehhhhh. I hate being busy, it sucks. NOT TO MENTION, I’m VP of our GSA and it’s having a fundraiser in like a month or less so I have to be ready for that too. lasjkdfalksjdflkj sorrryyyyyyyy but writing even though it takes up time, once I start, it calms me down a lot. It’s just hard for me to get myself to start. Anyway, lets try writing this thing (were so close to when the actual bdsm stuff starts im excited backstory is not my forte).
> 
> TW: Kidnapping, manipulation, bdsm references, dehumanization (kind of?)

"Kankri, you’ve never trained a submissive to be your own. You’ve always trained them and matched them with masters or mistresses who seem like a match for them. I thought the only time you’d ever train one for yourself was when you trained your heir. What’s different about him?" He expected this. He knew she’d react like this. Hell, he’s reacting like this. What is different about him?

"I don’t know Porrim. I thought that’d be the only time I’d train for myself too. But this man, he’s different, in some way. He seems to be almost my polar opposite, but at the same time, exactly like me. I wish I knew why, but maybe I’ll change my mind by the end of training."

 

"No! I think you’d be much happier with a submissive of your own, I just never thought you’d want one. Think about it, throughout the week, and if you still feel like you want him as your own, I’ll support you fully," She touched your shoulder, lightly enough for anyone else to barely notice, but for you it meant everything. You knew Porrim was essentially an assistant, or at least was supposed to be. Instead, it seems almost as if she’d be your platonic soul mate, if such a thing existed. You think in the older times, when trolls were new to Earth, they had things called ‘quadrants’ and you’re pretty sure one of them defined this relationship, but now you have nothing to call her but your closest friend.

 

"Thank you Porrim," You smile, glad she’s supporting you, and put your hand lightly on hers before she pulls away and sits on the chair opposite you.

 

"Now, before we go making any plans, you’re sure there’s a submissive in him, right? You know that we have very few favors earned from the chief of police, and even less from our contacts in the FBI, so if he ends up not then—," You cut her off.

 

"Yes, I’m aware. We’ve been through this many times, Porrim, and the signs of a submissive on him are stronger than any I’ve seen from the others we’ve trained."

 

"Alright then, let’s get planning."

 

—

 

It’s been almost a week since the boss told you about you being considered for the promotion. You wish you’d heard from him again. If not for any news, you’d really like to see that ass again. If only it weren’t against company policy to sleep with coworkers.

 

You’re just getting back from lunch. Looking at the clock, you see its 12:33. Oops, three minutes late. Better hope you don’t get fired. You snort, laughing at your own joke, as you sit down in your cubicle and check your email for the second half of your workload. Once it’s opened, you see a new email, from Kankri himself.

 

Promotion

From: Kankri Vantas, 

To: Cronus Ampora, 

 

Hello Cronus. If you recall, I told you I’d contact you when I’d decided who the promotion was between. Currently, it is between you and two other coworkers who shall remain anonymous due to past circumstances where the competition wasn’t so…fair. Anyway, in order to decide who will get the promotion, you’ll both have a “test” per say. 

 

Individually, you will be invited to attend a business trip to one of our partners’ offices in order to see how you’d handle your promotion. Once I’ve seen you three work in the field, it will give me a much clearer view of which one of you would do best in this position.

 

I’ve scheduled you to go first, since out of the three you appear the most flexible. Please arrive at Santa Maria Airport this Saturday, March 1, at exactly noon. Porrim will have your airline passes sent to your desk. Of course, if this arrangement causes difficulty with any previous plans, tell me and we may reschedule. We will be flying on the company jet, over to Davenport to meet with a smaller partner of ours. We will be flying back on Saturday, March 8, at 6pm. The flight will be approximately two hours, and you’re allowed to bring a suitcase and a carry-on. Porrim will meet you after security and escort you to the jet. I hope that you can make it.

 

Kankri Vantas

CEO

 

Oh. Wow. So, this Saturday. Damn, you’re pretty sure you had a date scheduled. Fuck the date, it’s with some dumb blonde anyway, and this could change the course of your career. You email him back accordingly.

 

Re: Promotion

From: Cronus Ampora, 

To: Kankri Vantas, 

 

The trip doesn’t mess with any of my plans. I’ll be there on time, thank you for the opportunity.

 

Cronus Ampora

Budgeting

 

Better get home and pack.

 

—

"We’ll jet him over to our island instead of Davenport, and bring him to the ‘hotel room’."

—

 

You’re standing just past security, as you have been for the past 10 minutes. You look at your watch. 11:55, early. Porrim said he liked people to be there 5 minutes early. After looking around and finding that Porrim still hadn’t appeared, you sit down and check that your carry-on had everything you needed.

 

Your cellphone, check. Your company cell phone, check. Your iPad, check. Laptop, check. Chargers for various electronics, check. Your mini hair products, check. One extra change of clothes, just in case, check. Perfect. You stand back up, looking around for Porrim again, and this time you find her. She smiles when she sees you and raises a hand to beckon you forwards. You quickly pick up your carry-on and luggage and follow her.

 

"Hey Porrim."

 

"Hello Cronus, how are you doing today?" She inquires.

 

"Oh I’m doing fine, just ready to fly I guess. How long will the flight be again?"

 

"I believe it will be one or two hours. Not long and we won’t begin working until tomorrow so you’ll have some time to unpack and relax in your hotel room. It’s all on the company, so order room service or rent a movie, whatever you’d like. However, we do ask that you won’t leave the hotel because we are on call so, even though it’s unlikely, our partners may call us in anytime."

 

"Alright, will do," You and her walk to a door with a few guards. They stop her, but she shows them her badge and they let you two go through to what looks like a landing strip with a small plane on it. She keeps walking and so you follow her until you’re at a small luggage cart and she instructs you to put your suitcase on it. Once that’s done, she walks on the plan and tells you to follow her, so you do.

 

Inside is pretty much exactly how you’d expected a private jet to look. It was carpeted and light, with a slightly tan color scheme. There’s a TV on the left of the curtain leading to the cockpit, and in front of it is a couch along the edge. To the left of the couch there’s a small fridge and a table with two benches surrounding it, similar to a booth at a diner. On the opposite side of the plane, they have three more booths like that but fit for one on each side rather than two.

 

"Sit wherever you like. We will be taking off in a few minutes. There is wifi on the plane and you’ll find some outlets by that booth," She points to the one to the left of the mini fridge.

 

"Thanks," You sit at the booth she pointed to, and promptly take your laptop out. Since you have nothing better to do, you may as well play a game or something. You plug your laptop in and put on your headphones. You connect to the wifi and open up the roleplaying game you play with your friends, SBURB. After telling them that this will likely be your last time on for the next week, you start playing, relishing the time before it’s time to go into business mode.

 

An hour passes by quickly and, before you know it, you’re feeling a bit of turbulence combined with the slight feeling of falling. You decide the best plan of action would be to put away your laptop now and be ready to get off the plane when it lands. After packing up your laptop, charger, and headphones you glance around the plane. Kankri and Porrim seem to be chatting on the couch, and they look to be laughing slightly. You didn’t realize they were such good friends, as it looked like they were extremely comfortable around each other. You hear an announcement on the speakers;

 

"Welcome to Davenport." Promptly, Kankri and Porrim stand, extremely used to this whole experience. You follow as they exit the plane, and retrieve your luggage from the cart next to it. Kankri turns to face you and speaks.

 

"Porrim will show you to your room. Please arrive in the lobby tomorrow at 8am. I assume she informed you that all expenses are paid by the company?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah she said that, will do boss," you respond without missing a beat.

 

"Great. Porrim, I’ll meet you at the office tonight to go over a few things before work tomorrow?" He turns to her.

 

"Yes Kankri, I’ll be there in about an hour. Come on, Cronus," She beckons to you and turns away, obviously meaning for you to follow her yet again. This time, the walk is quiet and you keep it that way. For some reason, she seems tense and you don’t want to do anything about it. When you reach the room you assume is going to be yours, she hands you a key. "Here’s your room. Feel free to have a drink, we had some scotch sent to your room but you can get something else if you prefer," She smiles, and promptly walks away.

 

—

 

"Make sure he drinks something, we’ll fix the drinks."

 

—

 

Once you go inside, and drop your luggage on your bed, you take a look around. You see the scotch she must have been talking about, and a door leading to what must be a bathroom. There are bedside tables, and the bed is a queen, with the standard ugly comforter that all hotels have. There’s a closet and a mini fridge, the top of it holding a phone and the room service menu. On the wall opposite the bed, there’s a flat screen TV, and on the wall underneath it a small shelf holding the remote and channel guide.

 

You decide to first put away your clothes, then watch a movie. Your clothes don’t take long, you didn’t bring too many, just enough for the week, a couple suits that you can have the hotel clean, and some underwear. You sit on the edge of the bed, grabbing the remote and channel guide, and turn to the movies-on-demand channel. You look around and put on the trailer for some action movie that has a hot lead, and while it’s playing, you go to the scotch and put a bit of it in one of the glasses they have. After you’ve gotten that, you sit down on the bed again, and select the rent option for the movie. Moving up the bed a bit, you lean on the pillows, and take a sip of your scotch.

 

Ten minutes later, you’re out cold.

 

—

 

Where are you? Why is it so cold? Why are your arms so sore? Well how about you open your eyes and find out for yourself. So, you do.

You see yourself naked, chained to a bed in what looks like a solid grey room with brick walls and a door that looks fit for a bomb shelter.

What the fuck happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhhhh so I’m doneeeeeeeeeeeee. Next chapter begins the bdsm lifestyle, and the chapter after that the smut begins, I promise!! Again, sorry it’s been taking so long, but hey I got it up in two weeks. I will keep to that schedule and if I don’t then I’ll have a damn good reason.
> 
> This chapter was so much easier to type because I got a new keyboard and sweet jesus is this thing easy to type on. It has like virtually no resistance and good lord its beautiful. My hero of doom hoodie came today, the keyboard came yesterday, and I only have one day left of school this week. I’m so happy. ANYWAY, you guys don’t care about my life so just enjoy the story x]
> 
> —Dara


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, you're chained to a bed in what looks like a bunker. There's two doors, both closed. You're naked and gagged. The last thing you remember is taking a drink-- holy shit they drugged you. What the fuck are they going to do to you? Well, it looks like you're about to find out because the door just opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Been a bit longer than two weeks but I was busy writing the 30 day challenge stuff. Next chapter we will start the smut :D I've been a bit busy, but the GSA has our fundraiser this wednesday (wish us luck!) and blah blah blah. Anyway, if you dont follow my other stories, I wanted to say to my ff.net readers and AO3 readers that you should follow my tumblr. Not just because I want followers but also cause I post side things like a map to Kankri's manor and idk what else but that's an example. Anyway, let's get down to actually writing this.

Okay, so, you're chained to a bed in what looks like a bunker.  There's two doors, both closed.  You're naked and gagged.  The last thing you remember is taking a drink-- holy shit they drugged you.  What the fuck are they going to do to you?  Well, it looks like you're about to find out because the door just opened.

 

Porrim is here.  You can probably take her, if she'll just unchain you.  You struggle against your chains.  It's probably not going to help but it makes you feel better.  You make as much noise as you can through the gag but she ignores this.  She stands in the middle of the room looking at you.

 

"Hello, Cronus," she says, "you're probably wondering what happened.  Well, simply put, we drugged those glasses.  Once they'd been drugged we simply brought you here.  This is Kankri's manor on Skaia, an island that he owns.  Kankri will explain everything once we're up to the training room.  Now, I'm going to unchain you from the bed but I feel it's only fair to inform you that one of those doors leads to a bathroom with no doors and the other one leads out to where theres four extremely fit guards that can and will catch you.  Same goes if you try to hurt me.  It's probably in your best interest to cooperate."  Like hell you are.  She takes a key from her pocket and undoes your arms.  Once they're undone, instead of undoing your feet like you expected her to, she takes a carabiner from her pocket and secures them together before putting on the safety mechanism so you can't undo it.  Then she goes down and undoes your ankles.  "Turn."  You turn so you're sitting on the bed.  Then, all at once, you stand up and kick her legs out from under her, and go running.

 

And there are the guards.  Before you get more than five feet from the door, one of them grabs your arms and pushes you down.  Once you're on the ground, they take the chains attached to your wrists and stand you up.  One of them goes into the room and helps Porrim up before bringing her out.

 

"No, don't worry, I'm fine.  This isn't the first time."  Wait they've done this to other people before?  "Give him to me.  I doubt he's going to try that again and it's not fair for him to get punished before he even knows what's going on."  The guard gives your wrists to her, but not before he jerks them roughly.  She takes them and begins to walk you down a corridor.  "That was really stupid.  You might want to understand, most of the people in this house love me, and they won't take kindly to you attempting to hurt me."  At the end, a guard opens the door and you step into a large room.

 

The room is carpeted-- no, wait.  It's hardwood with an enormous dark red oriental rug covering the entire thing except for about 6" on every side.  There seem to be a few holes all over the carpet with D-rings sticking out, and quite a few on the walls as well.  When you look up you see that they have industrial lights that must have been dimmed in order to keep this atmosphere.  If it weren't for this situation and the hooks on the floor, this room would almost be inviting.  It's almost completely empty except for a cabinet in the corner and a few chair around the edges.

 

Porrim brings you into the center of the room and pushes your hands down, causing you to nearly fall.  Once you're on the floor, she moves your arms to in front of you.  Oh, the carabiner she used isn't just 'safety-locked',  it's actually locked.  She takes a carabiner similar to it and attaches your wrists to a D-ring on the floor in front of you.  Then, she pushes your knees on either side of your wrists and seems to hook your ankles to two hooks behind you.

 

"Now, if you really want to you can stand with your wrists attached to the floor in front of you, but I thought kneeling may be more comfortable."  At least your junk is covered.  You glare up at her and she just shakes her head.  "Kankri will be here in a few minutes."  She walks over to one of the chairs in the corner before taking what looks like a tablet out of her bag, crossing her legs, and starting to do something on it.

 

You look around and note that there are two doors, both on opposite corners of the longer wall in the room.  There are two guards at each door.  Even if there weren't there's no way that you could break out of whatever you have on now.  You might be able to slide your wrists out of these chains, but there's no way that you can slide out of the chains around your ankles.  Plus, if you even tried, you're pretty sure they'd put you in a worse position.

 

After what seems like forever, Kankri walks into the room.  He's wearing a bright red long-sleeved button up, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and no tie.  At any other time, you'd think he looks hotter now than he has in the other times you've seen him.  He walks over to where Porrim's sitting.

 

"You told him what's happened so far?"

 

"Yes Kanny."  He blushes.

 

"Porrim, not in front of everyone."  You would have laughed at the fact that he sounds like a child whining to his mother.  She just smiles.

 

"Fine, fine.  Just do what you do."  He chuckles and takes one of the chairs, pulling it over to a bit in front of you.  It ends up being about 6 feet in front of you, and once it's still, he sits down.

 

"Hello, Cronus.  I trust you're wondering why exactly we did this?"  He raises an eyebrow.  "Sorry about gagging you, by the way. You just strike me as the type of person that would yell and gripe at us to get you out of this, and none of us really want to listen to that.  Anyway, let me explain.  I am a dominant, or, more specifically, I'm a dominant that trains submissives.  I don't have my own submissive, I just train them for other dominants.  When I meet someone that I feel would make a great dominant, I bring them here.  Are you familiar with the concept of BDSM?  Nod or shake your head."  You nod.  "Okay, more specifically, are you familiar with the bedroom concept or the lifestyle concept?  Nod for lifestyle, shake for bedroom."  You shake your head.  "Lifestyle is where the submissive is essentially a slave for their dominant.  They keep their rights, and they get to set limits as to what they are and what they are not comfortable with.  Often times, this bond ends up being worth more than love.  You're probably wondering what this has to do with you.  To put it simply, I saw a submissive in you.  So here's what's going to happen this week.

 

"I'm going to train you.  This week, you won't have limits.  I'll train you with the basics I teach all the submissives I train.  The training is not optional.  You may not like it at first, but I guarantee you that you will feel complete by the end of the week.  I'll teach you about serving your Master or Mistress, I'll teach you how to speak, walk, and act like a submissive.  There will be punishments, and there will be rewards.  At the end of the week, you will be judged by three people known as the Council.  They decide whether or not you are an acceptable submissive.  If you fail this judgement, then the training will continue for another week, but if you pass, you will have a choice.

 

"You may stay here, and have interviews with other dominants looking for a submissive.  You will get to choose, and if you decide to try them, then you both will stay here for a week and try it out.  If you feel you trust them, then you will become their submissive.  You will also have the option of forgetting all of this.  I have technicians that can make your mind think that this whole week went seamlessly, you earned the promotion, and everything was fine.  It's been tested so that you will never remember any of this.  Until you have that choice, your training is beginning now.  If you feel like you can talk normally, then I can take that gag out.  However, if you abuse this privilege, then I can just as easily put it back in.  This will be one of the few times you will be allowed to talk freely in this house, so use it wisely."  He gets up and walks behind you, unfastening the gag.  You take a moment to adjust your jaw to the feeling of being closed again, before you look at him.

 

"What the hell?"  He chuckles.  He fucking chuckles at you.

 

"I believe you actually know what's going on.  I don't wish to speak about anything I just explained.  Now is your time to ask more in-depth questions about the following week."

 

"How many guards do you have around here?"  At this, he outright laughs.

 

"Oh, believe me, I have enough that even if you manage to get out of your restraints you won't be able to leave.  Even if you do, you forget that I actually own this island."  He has a point.  You'll have to think of some way to escape later.

 

"Does the memory thing actually work?"

 

"Yes, perfectly.  One of our other trainees made the decision to have their mind erased and afterwards we had them take a polygraph test and they remembered absolutely nothing."

 

"Why the hell did you think I'm a submissive?  If anything I'm a domina--"  He cuts you off.

 

"There is no way you would be a dominant.  All your charm?  It's a facade.  You're arrogant and self-centered.  These are walls that submissive-born people put up in order to keep people from taking advantage of them.  It's the opposite for dominants.  Until they realize who they were born to be, they're soft-spoken and let people walk all over them.  Do you know what I was like before I became a dominant?  I had a celibacy vow.  I worked as a low-level employee at a grocery store and the most action I actually took towards all the causes I pretended to care about was just commenting on YouTube videos.  Then, Signless took me in.  He broke me.  He trained me as a submissive, and even towards the end I was resisting.  Once I had passed the test, he told me that I could become a dominant.  He let me help him train until he decided I was ready to train one on my own.  I wasn't ready for him to pass off the business to me, but his accident was unpreventable."

 

"Oh so I have this Signless dude to thank for all of this?  Maybe I'll go to his grave later, if I remember, and leave a thank-you card."  He gets up and walks towards you, and you don't even notice that his hands are fists at his sides.  When he's about a foot away from you, he takes out his hand and he slaps you hard.  You let out a little shout, but he doesn't give you time to recover before taking your chin in his hand and forcing it up to look at him.  You see anger in his eyes and if you didn't realize you screwed up before, you would have realized it for sure now.

 

"Don't you dare disrespect him."  He shoves your face down before going and sitting down again.  "I'm tired of listening to you talk now.  You have one more question before we begin."  Fuck.

 

"What made you even bring me into your office?  I'm pretty sure I never saw you before Porrim called me in."  At this he lets out a bit of a smile.

 

"The way you flirted with every being, human or troll, you passed on the way to the desk."  He gets up and puts the gag back in your mouth before walking over to the cabinet in the corner and takes something out.  You're not sure what it is, but you hear it jingle a bit.  Then he walks back towards you, holding his find behind his back, before kneeling down behind you.  You feel something cold on around your neck, and the click of a padlock, before he stands back up and goes to sit in the chair in front of you.

 

"In case you hadn't realized, that's a length of chain I just put around your neck.  It will serve as your collar until you're matched with a Master or Mistress and they buy you one that matches with them.  Today, I'm going to go over the rules with you, show you around, and begin with a few of the lighter lessons of the week.  Let's start with the rules.

 

"Rule number one is always end each sentence with the correct form of addressing someone.  As a submissive, whenever you speak to anyone higher than you, whether they're your dominant or someone else's, you must address them.  Your dominant you will call Master, Mistress, or whatever title they wish for you to call them.  Dominants that aren't your own you will address as Sir if they identify as male or Ma'am if they identify as female.  You will end every single thought you speak with this, no matter what."

 

"Rule number two is that you will never speak unless given permission to.  Just because someone is speaking to you, that doesn't mean you're given permission to speak."

 

"Rule number three is that you will follow any orders given to you and, if you don't, you're accepting the fact that you will likely be punished for it.  If another submissive gives you orders, you will make sure it's alright with their dominant before following it, and you will alright it with your dominant before following it.  If another dominant gives you one, you will check with your dominant before following it."

 

"Rule number four is that you have no privacy.  You will never close a door for yourself, and you will only be alone if granted permission by your dominant."

 

"Rule number five is that you may not wear clothing unless permitted by your dominant.  This goes along with the privacy rule, but I find it's easier for everyone to just state it expressly."

 

"Rule number six is that your bulge is not allowed to be unsheathed without permission."

 

"Rule number seven is that you may not come without permission."

 

"Rule number eight is that you will accept all punishments with grace.  You may make noise if your dominant has allowed it, but you will never say no or fight it."

 

"Until you have your own dominant, for all intents and purposes I am your dominant, except for the fact that you will call me Sir rather than Master.  Porrim holds just as much power as I do, and the only time you will disobey an order from her is if it directly goes against an order I gave you.  These rules may seem like a lot for now, but they're relatively simple if you just assume that you may not do something unless given permission.  Now, I'm going to show you around.  You will be ungagged, and you will have permission to ask questions, but only if you address me as I told you.  You may not speak for fun, and you may only ask questions about the house.  Understand?"  You glare at him, but receive nothing more than him exchanging a look with Porrim before chuckling.  He stands up and walks towards you, standing a foot in front of you.  For a moment, you're afraid he's going to slap you again.  Instead, he just unfastens the gag.  "I said, understand?"

 

"Yeah."  Now he slaps you.

 

"Excuse me, I must have heard you wrong."

 

"Yeah, Sir."  You nearly spit the last part out but you can tell he's smiling anyway.  He walks over to the cabinet and gets something before coming back and clipping it to the chain around your neck.  He leans down to the floor and unhooks your hands before doing the same with your ankles.  He kneels down and unhooks your wrists from each other.  You start to stand up, but he puts his foot on your neck keeping you kneeling.

 

"A submissive can never be taller than their Master, so you have to crawl.  Porrim?"  You hear her grab something from the cabinet and bring it over to him.  "Thank you.  Let's go."  You feel him tugging at your neck, he must have put a leash on there or something, the bastard.

 

He starts to walk forward, and as much as you don't want to go, the leash is beginning to choke you.  You try to stick it out for a few seconds, and he stops moving.  He starts to walk back towards you and you let yourself grin a bit, he's not going to try to make you move.  At least, that's what you think until you feel a sharp pain right on your ass, followed by a chuckle.

 

"You're really not getting this, are you?  In case you hadn't caught on already, when you do something wrong you're going to be reprimanded, most likely with pain, at least for now.  Now come on."  He walks forward again and this time you follow.  He brings you to the door you entered through, opens it, and pulls you through again.  You walk through the corridor and you get to an open area.  To your right there are two doors, one directly to your right and one on the wall adjoining to it to your upper right.  In front of you there's a staircase.  "This is the submissive's quarters.  When dominants are talking and don't wish their submissive's to be there with them, they will wait here."

 

Next he brings you to the door to your front-right.  Once you're inside, you recognize the room you awoke in this morning.  The only things in the room are a simple bed with plenty of hooks and a door to your left.

 

"I'm sure you recognize this one.  This is the trainee's room.  You can earn things pertaining to your room, such as sleeping without chains, extra blankets and pillows, etc.  Now this," he says as he brings you to the door to your left, "is your bathroom."  It's simple.  There's a sink with a mirror above it, a toilet, and a shower.  The shower, however, is different.  On one side of the wall, there's what looks similar to a hose but with a shower head on it hanging, and on the other there's a couple rings about 7' up the wall.  About a foot away from the wall with the rings, there's a shower head hanging from the ceiling.  Before you have much time to think about why it would look like that, he's pulling you out of it.

 

"Why are there hooks in the shower like that?"  You say, quickly adding, "I mean, Sir."  This gets him to smile a bit.

 

"Well, at least for the beginning, you don't have the luxury of washing yourself so you will be chained to those while someone else, most likely Porrim, washes you."  Great.

 

He takes you out of your room and to the other door in the submissive's quarters.  Through this door is the kitchen, and when you walk through the only other door in that room you see the dining room.  Once you're brought into the hallway, he brings you upstairs and he shows you the guest rooms, Porrim's room, his room, and your punishment room.  Walking through the punishment room, he brings you down a staircase, and when you reach the bottom Porrim is waiting there.

 

"Porrim, wash him off.  It's time for our first lesson."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hot damn that took so long to write. I am so tired but I was determined to get this chapter finished. I hope its sufficient, and I promise the next chapter will contain actual teaching. I'm still working on descriptive things, and I decided to skip the descriptions of the other rooms because I feel those are better left to when he has an encounter with those rooms for the first time. Anyway, I must go off to bed now, so I'm going to leave you my friends.
> 
> I love reviews, comments, asks, kudos, anything. I love hearing feedback and I love hearing that people are enjoying this story. I love you guys <3
> 
> \--Dara


	5. Pride & Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, I think we're going to make the first lesson how to take punishment with grace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually had some inspiration :D

Porrim walks you over to the bathroom and once you're in there she closes the door, allowing a slight amount of privacy from the guards.  She walks you over to the shower, hooking your hands to the hooks.  Once you're secured and she seems satisfied, she walks outside of the shower and takes off her heels.  She grabs what looks like a womens' raincoat before walking back over and standing on the other side of the shower.  She picks up the shower head, turns around, and pulls out a glass half wall, presumably protecting her lower half.  She turns the shower head on, pointing it at the floor for a moment.

 

"I'm going to try not to hit your face, but I can't so promise so be careful with keeping your mouth open."  With that, she unceremoniously points the stream at you.  Fuck, it's cold.  She doesn't spend much time doing this, just running a quick layer over your general body, before turning it off and replacing it on the hook.  Walking back to your side, she grabs a bar of soap and a washcloth.  Rubbing the soap on the washcloth quickly, she starts on your wrists, working her way down.  Unfortunately, she doesn't miss an inch of the front half of your body, washing right against your sheath.  Satisfied that you've been covered, she walks back over and unhooks your hand.  "Turn around."  You do.

 

She hooks your hands again, and repeats the process with your back.  She unhooks your hands, but this time hooks them to a set of rings about waist level to you.  Huh, you hadn't seen those before.  Wait, where'd she go?

 

It looks like she left, leaving the door open so the guards could make sure you didn't leave.  After waiting what seems like five minutes, she returns with Kankri, also holding a gag.  He fastens it around your mouth while Porrim leaves once again, awaiting her return with a bag before he spoke.

 

"Porrim came to tell me I forgot to inform you about another thing around here.  It's not so much a rule as a practice that nearly all Masters and Mistresses abide by, but you deserve to know what's going on."

 

"Kanny, do you want me to use cold or warm water?"

 

"Use warm, he needs to get comfortable with it.  I gagged you because I know you're going to complain as you hear this.  Basically, are you aware of what a plug is?"  Oh shit.  "Basically, it's something that's put into your ass that can stretch it, keep it stretched, or keep things inside of it.  Around here, and with most dominants, you're required to be wearing one 24/7.  We'll be upgrading the size slightly throughout the week, but you should be used to it by the time you go to sleep.  Anyways, in order to keep your anus clean, each morning you will also be required to have an enema."  Fuck.  "This is simply a certain amount of water that's put inside of your bowels, that you must hold for 10 minutes before releasing it, that cleanses them.  I meant to tell you this earlier, but it slipped my mind.  We're beginning this today."  He takes something out of his pocket, putting a bit on his fingers before returning it.  With his left hand, he grabs your cheek, spreading it, while with his right he grazes the fingers he'd just put lube on overtop of your entrance.  He allows the lubrication to spread around the tight ring of muscle, before you feel a finger pressing inside of you.

 

Immediately, you attempt to pull away, but he simply held your hips still with the hand still spreading you open.  He inserts his finger up until the knuckle slowly, stilling it for a few moments before pulling it out and letting it push back in again.  After a few repetitions of this, he adds a second finger, doing that for a bit longer until you felt your body relax.  He chuckled before pulling his fingers out.

 

"Porrim?"  She hands him something thats attached to a cord, as well as a wet towel.  He wipes his hand off before dropping the towel on the floor.  "This will be a bit uncomfortable."  You felt something cold press into your entrance.  It's a bit thicker than one of his fingers and goes fairly deep inside.  He lets go of you, nodding at his work.  "You can start it, I'll be right back." He says to Porrim.  She turns a dial, and then you feel it.

 

It's warm water, slowly dripping inside of you.  You pull at your restraints as much as you can but you can't get it out of your ass.  You don't stop trying to fight, even when Kankri returns, handing something off to Porrim before standing at your side and putting a hand on your back.

 

"Arch your back slightly, it'll make the path straighter and lessen the pain.  It will start to feel more uncomfortable soon, but if you just try and relax, it won't be as bad."  He rubs your back slightly, and you slightly follow his advice.  Even only arching your back minutely helps, so you go ahead and do it fully.  He's also right about it being more uncomfortable, as a minute later you can feel the water starting to fill you up more and more, your gut protruding slightly.  You let out a whimper and he pauses his hand for a moment before continuing.  Moments later, however, he takes his hand away completely, walking away as well.  His hands are back on you, this time on your ass, gently tugging on the device.  "I need you to hold all of this in for a few seconds so I can put the plug in, understand?"  You nod, more complacent than you'd like to admit due to the pain that you're in.  He pulls out the rod, and you fight everything inside of you, keeping the liquid inside of you, before you feel a piece of rubber pushing at you again.  This one is wider than two of his fingers, so you whine a bit at the stretch.  It goes inside of you a bit before you feel your entrance closing around a part smaller than the rest.  He walks back to your face, putting his hand in your hair for a moment, and you think you see a ghost of a smile on his face.  "Good job."  You shouldn't be feeling this pleased, this proud of yourself for making him happy, so you don't let yourself acknowledge in.  A moment later though he's gone, and Porrim is standing you up again, causing your gut to stretch and making you let out another whine.  She undoes your gag and washes your face, hands, feet, and other small places while you feel yourself unhappily making room for the intruder.  Once she's done, she just walks away, leaving you here with your thoughts.  That's not for long though.

 

This time, instead of Porrim, Kankri returns, unhooking your hands and bringing you over to the toilet.  "Lean over."  Wanting to get this over with, no matter what, you comply.  "I'm going to need you to hold it for a few seconds again, alright?"  Nodding, you feel a tug at the toy inside of you.  It's removed, and you fight to hold it these last few seconds, as he pulls you back towards the toilet.  "You can release now."  You open your eyes, to see he's standing there, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, and watching you.

 

"Uh, sorry, no can do while you're watching."  Where his face was relaxed moments ago, it grows hard.  He steps off the wall, his arms staying crossed, but now seeming more hostile.  Damn it, you were on his good side, why do you have to run your goddamn mouth.

 

"Fine.  You have 10 minutes to release, or I'm putting the plug in no matter what until tomorrow morning.  It's up to you."  He was previously looking at you absentmindedly, but now he's staring at you.  "Be glad I'm not putting it in now, period, as punishment for not saying Sir."  As much as you'd love to wait just to spite him, you're not risking keeping this longer than possible, so you let your cheeks flush royal purple, as you look away and release.

 

Once you're done, he speaks again.  "9 minutes.  Pretty damn close.  Clean up then stand."  You obey, feeling a subconscious need to earn back the relaxation he felt with you 10 minutes ago.  Once you're standing, he grabs your wrists and forces you to lean over, not so kindly shoving the plug back inside of you before pushing you back onto your hands and knees.  He clips a leash to your collar again and starts walking.  You follow.

 

As you arrive in the training room, he finally decides to speak again.

 

"We're going to be starting minor parts of your training today."  He unclips the leash, "I'm going to be showing you four positions.  They will be numbered, and when a dominant asks you to assume one of these positions, you will."  Both your arms and legs are free, which is rare, but for some reason you don't feel like you want to run.  It could be because he's the only one in the room right now, or it could be something else, but you refuse to let yourself acknowledge this feeling of compliancy.  "Now, I want you on your knees."  You obey and he stands in front of you, pushing his feet between your knees, and pushing them both to the side until you were kneeling with your knees wide open.  "Put your hands on the back of your head, and keep your back straight."  He makes a few more adjustments until he decides you have the position done well enough.  "This is position one.  Remember that.  Now stand up."

 

He walks you through the next three positions.  Position two is standing with your legs spread, your hands on the back of your head again.  Position three is on your hands an knees, legs slightly spread, and your head held high.  Position four is standing with your legs together, head hanging down, and your wrists held together behind your back.  Normally, these wouldn't be that difficult, but you can't get used to the feeling of the plug jostling inside of you, so you slip up often, causing him so hit your ass.

 

"Now, these will be used the most, but all other positions are close to these so if a dominant wishes for you to do a different one, they'll adjust you.  Position four."  You get into the position, and he walks you to the wall, fastening your hands to it, before leaving the room.  A few minutes later, he returns with Porrim, who simply sits down in one of the chairs against the wall further away from you.  He sets up a small table close to you and sets a few random items on it.  He unfastens you, holding your wrists behind your back.  "Your first lesson is going to be learning how to serve dominants.  I'm going to ask you to bring something to Porrim, and show me how you'd normally bring it to her, and we'll work from there."   It must have been from the fact that he was the only one in the room because now that Porrim is here, all you're thinking about is escaping.  "Start with the book."  He lets go of your wrists, and you slowly walk over to grab the book, but when you turn around instead of walking to Porrim, you hit him with it, pushing as hard as you can, hoping to knock him over, before sprinting to the door that does not lead to the submissive's quarters.

 

Unfortunately, however, you're either not very strong, or he's incredibly strong, because you're not even two feet away until you're laying down.  He's straddling you, one hand holding your wrists together, and the other in your hair pulling your head back uncomfortably.  He leans in close to your ear before growling.

 

"You know, I think we're going to make the first lesson how to take punishment with grace."

 

\--

 

He nearly drags you up to the punishment room, and the moment you get in there you're regretting your actions.  He presses a button on the wall, and you see a hook on a thick wire come down.  Once it's stopped moving, he takes your now chained wrists, and puts them over the hook.  Right now you could pull them off if you wanted, but there's no way you can leave from the furthest corner in the house.  He takes a metal rod from the storage bench behind you before walking in front of you and leaning down at your feet.  He attaches one end of it to one of your ankles and repeats it with the other, making you realize that you can't close your legs.  He walks to the button for the hook and raises it until you're standing on the balls of your feet, putting extreme pressure on your arms when you tried to lower your feet or raise them off the ground.

 

He leaves the room and about five minutes later, he's returned with some items that he dropped on the punishment bench behind you.  He walks back in front of you, dials up the lights, hurting your eyes slightly, before walking right in front of you.  He grabs your chin with one hand, forcing your jaw open.

 

"I wanted to make sure that you can see me while I do this."  His eyes are burning into yours, and you wish this wasn't so hot.  He lets go of your face, and walks around you, staring.  "Don't think I don't know that you hurt Porrim this morning."  He says.  "The only reason I didn't punish you for that is because she's a lot more forgiving."  He stands behind you and runs his hands down your back, resting on your ass, before you feel warm breath on your ear.

 

"I'm not."  He brings his hand down hard, leaving a purple mark.  "You've been here less than 24 hours, and you've already tried to run away twice."  He slaps the other cheek.  "I'm sort of impressed that you've managed to keep the possibility of escape in your mind this long.  But that needs to change."  He walks off, presumably to the bench that he dropped whatever he'd gotten earlier on.  Picking something up, he walks in front of you, and you see what he grabbed.  He picked up a thin piece of wood, you guessed it was about four feet long, and he was holding it with his right hand.  He picked it up and let it rest on the side of your left thigh, smirking at you.

 

"Do you know how you're supposed to take punishment?"  He asks.  You assume it's a rhetorical question, but apparently you assume wrong, because you feel a sting where he struck the cane against you.  It hurts a lot more than you thought it would, and you cry out, trying to pull away but only succeeding in hurting your arms.  "I asked you a question."  He moves it to your other thigh and you quickly answer.

 

"No, Sir."  You add the second part after a quick thought.

 

"Well, each time you are struck, you will count it.  You must also thank your punisher, every time.  Understand?"

 

"Yes, Sir."  You're beginning to get the hang of addressing him each time, you think with regret.

 

"Good.  Now, because you're new at this, your pain tolerance will be fairly low.  I'm not going to adjust your punishment, but you will get used to it gradually."  Great.  He looks up at you again and smiles a dark smile.  "Let's begin."  He lets the cane swat your other thigh, and you cry out, nearly forgetting to count.

 

"One,"  You say.

 

"You're forgetting something."  He glares at you.   You're confused for a moment before remembering.

 

"...Thank you, Sir."  Even though you practically spat out the last word, he beamed.  You want to wipe that damn smile off his face.

 

"Technically, that was two, but I'll let that slide.  You're going to have 20."  Great.

 

Over the next 16 strikes, he goes to town on you.  He starts out with two on your arms, following up with two on the inside of each of your legs.  He adds two more on the outside of your calves, and three on your chest, leaving what looks like a ladder going down it.  He adds three more to your back, making the same pattern, before lying two down horizontally on your ass.  Two left.  You feel his hand on your ass, wincing at the pain.  He chuckles before spreading your cheeks open.  You're wondering what he's doing for approximately two seconds, before he brings the cane down right overtop of the plug, causing you to scream.  In a miracle, you get out the four words.

 

"Nineteen, thank you Sir!"  You're nearly at your limit of pain, extremely glad this is about to be over, before you feel him running the cane down the inside of one of your legs.  Thank god, the last hit isn't going to be that bad.

 

He brings the cane up straight onto your sheathe and your nook, and you black out from the pain.

 

\--

 

Later, you're not sure how much, you wake up on the same bed you were on this morning.  You're sore all over, and you wince from the pain on the backs of your legs before realizing you can't pull your arms down.  You don't open your eyes, wishing this could all be a dream, before you hear someone speak.

 

"I'm going to unchain you.  If you really want to try to run away again, feel free, but I have some cream to help the marks."  It's Porrim.  True to her word, she unlocks the chains of your ankles before doing the same to your wrists.  You pull your arms down, relishing at the feeling of having them by your sides.  Really, the idea of escape isn't so appealing when you can't even move without pain.  "Stand up.  I know it'll hurt, but it'll make this much easier."  You reluctantly oblige, pulling your arms into yourself, ignoring the pain.  "Put your arms down."  You really would ignore her, but at this point you're just done with everything.

 

"He's normally not so tough during punishments.  I don't know why he used the cane on you if it was your first session, but you did try to shove him over."  She grabs one of your arms, looking it over.  "You really shouldn't piss him off on the first day.  Look."  You finally open your eyes and see the damage.

 

There are purple welts all over you.  You gasp, and look at them closer, bringing your hand to one before Porrim swats it away.  "Well don't touch it."  She takes your arm back, holding it out before letting go.  You keep it there, though you're not really sure why.  She squeezes a bit of cream out of the tube before dabbing it at the end of the welt on your arm.  She closes the tube again, and takes your arm back.  "This will hurt for a second."  She rubs in the cream, and you feel pain for a split second, before having the feeling go away entirely.  You sigh in relief, and she smiles slightly.

 

She continues with this for the next five minutes, covering all the welts except the one in between your cheeks and the one on your nook.  "This cream is safe to use on sensitive spaces.  I'm going to go grab something, you can finish up while I'm gone."  You give her a look, grateful that she didn't just do it herself, even though she could make you let her.  If she sees this, she doesn't make any note of it before leaving the room.

 

You finish up quickly, and she returns with some sheets.

 

"These are softer than the ones you currently have.  Technically, you haven't earned them yet, but these will irritate the marks less than your current ones.  I have to lock your ankles, but I think fastening your wrists together in front of you will suffice."  You nearly cry from relief.

 

After being locked to the bed, you're lying there, exploring your mind.

 

You wish you could feel angry at him for hurting you, instead of feeling like you deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Damn that was a lot longer than I thought. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I got it done fairly early :D Also, I'M BACK! I promise I'll get the next day up tomorrow, I had a super stressful week at school and I spent most of today and after school yesterday just relaxing.
> 
> \--Dara

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that long chapter but I needed to make a few things clear. I’m sorry if this involves any OOC I’m not super experienced at writing fanfiction. I know this seems a bit out there and even though I said it earlier I just want to make this clear again.
> 
> I do not condone any of the noncon/dubcon or kidnapping in real life. This is a story and although I like the idea of it, I do not condone all of the actions.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you guys think you can send in asks and stuff. Feel free to draw fanart if anyone has that crazy idea and pleaseeeeeeeeee send it to me I’d LOVE to see it ^-^ Also, I need a beta if anyone would be interested. Love you guys
> 
> —D


End file.
